memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Betrayal/Act Two
Helena is traveling through the nebula cloud. In sickbay Doctor Langford is looking at the autopsy of Ensign Nelson when Ensign Thorn walks into the room, with a Engineering kit and he walks to the Doctor's office. "Commander Williams sent me stating that you've been having an issue with one of the power conduits," Ensign Thorn says as he looks at Doctor Langford. Doctor Langford looks at him. "It's about time this conduit has been buggy all day," Doctor Langford says as he leads Thorn to one of the Sickbay consoles and opens the wall panel and the conduit is flashing. Thorn looks at it. "Faulty power conduit don't worry I'll have this thing fixed in two shakes of a lambs tail doc," Ensign Thorn says as he looks at Doctor Langford. Doctor Langford nods and goes back to work, Thorn turns to see him getting back to work and he places a device on the conduit, and then runs an Engineering scanner over the conduit. And the conduit stops flashing and Thorn closes the wall panel and looks at Doctor Langford. "Well doctor if the conduit gives you any problems again contact me and I'll fix it again," Ensign Thorn says as he looks at him. Langford nods at him and Thorn leaves. In his officer Lieutenant Crusher is working on somethings that can tell who or what killed Ensign Nelson drinking a cup of Tea, the doors chimed. Come in Lieutenant Crusher says as he's looking at the desktop monitor. Ensign Sito walks into his office with a padd. "The review of the transceiver array as you asked for Lieutenant so far whoever been sending transmissions is pretty clever to cover up their tracks," Ensign Sito says as she hands him the padd. Crusher looks at the padd. "So we're right back where we started with no one who had a reason to kill Ensign Nelson," Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at the padd then at Sito. She looks at Wesley. "Are you all right?" Ensign Sito says as he looks at him. He looks at her. "Yeah just worried that we won't catch the guy or girl who did this to such a valuable officer and great man," Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at her. Ensign Sito looks at him. "You'll get the person I've gotta get back to the bridge I've got the night shift in 3 hours," Ensign Sito says as she looks at Lieutenant Crusher. He nods at her and she leaves the office. In Sickbay Doctor Langford is working late on the scans he took of Ensign Nelson and unknown to him inside the wall panel the Dominion device activates. Ensign Sito is walking through the corridor on deck seven when she hears an explosion coming from the sickbay, she runs to the medical area and opens the doors and carries Doctor Langford out with the help of Doctor Lee and they lay him on the bulkhead she tapped her combadge. "This is Ensign Sito I need a Engineering team to deck five on the double," Ensign Sito says as she looks at the fire from the Sickbay. In the wrecked sickbay Commander Williams scans the area. "It looks like a plasma conduit was opened during the last maintance cycle, that's probably what caused the explosion," Commander Williams says as she's scanning the burnt section with her tricorder. Ensign Thorn looks at his tricorder. "Nothing from the conduit that can say that it caused the explosion," Commander Crewmen Thorn says as he looks at her. She looks at him. "Still take it to the science lab and run scans on it," Commander Williams says as she hands it to him. He looks at her. "Aye, Commander," Ensign Thorn says as he looks at her and takes the destroyed conduit to the science lab. Doctor Langford looks at Captain Taylor. "I was working on somethings when the conduit must of ruptured if it wasn't for Doctor Lee and Ensign Mason I might of been cooked well done," Doctor Langford says as he looks at Captain Taylor. She pats his shoulder. "At least you're safe but the data you were gather was lost in the explosion," Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. He looks at her. "Damn it then we'll never know who killed Ensign Nelson and why," Doctor Langford says as he looks at them. Then the com activates. Bridge to Captain Taylor Commander Martin says over the com. She tapped her combadge. "Go ahead Martin," Captain Taylor says as she looks at them. We're receiving a hail from Fleet Admiral Alana Nechanyev Commander Martin says over the com. In her Ready Room Captain Taylor sits down in the chair behind the desk and activates the desktop monitor and Admiral Nechanyev appears on the screen. "Admiral what can I do for you?" Captain Taylor says as she looks at the desktop monitor. Nechanyev responds. Captain I received your report on Ensign Nelson it's ashame we lost a wonderful officer we've informed his family, they'll have a ship meet up with you at Deep Space Nine after your mission into the Gamma Quadrant Admiral Nechanyev says on the monitor. She leans forward. Admiral there's been an incident our sickbay was badly damaged by one of our EPS conduits there, so far no one was hurt but the information on who murdered Ensign Nelson was gone," Captain Taylor says as she looks at the monitor. Nechanyev folds her hands. That's unfortunate, Admiral Nechanyev says on the monitor. Then the ship shakes. "Admiral I'll have to get back to you," Captain Taylor says as she looks at the monitor. She nods. The Helena is pursued by a Dominion Battle Cruiser hitting the aft shields at the shield bubble appears.